Closure
by missmoknat
Summary: She was in love with him but he left her without saying a word or even a good-bye to their relationship. She thinks about him all the time but all she needed from him was closure. One shot. RXR LoganxOC


AN: I don't own Don't Forget by Demi Lovato or nor do I own Big Time Rush

She remembered the last time she had saw him, it was the day he was leaving for Los Angeles with his three best friends to become a boy band, she knew his dreams was to become a doctor and for them to stay together _forever_ but he had also promised that he would always _stay _in touch with her but he never did maybe once and that was it.

It was now a year he hadn't tried to contact her at all, and she had lost hope for him to come home. She remembered when Griffin had ruined their dreams of being a boy band and being famous that was only for two days but he never seem to notice she was alive still, she had heard from Katie Knight that he had found someone else named Camille who was an _actress_.

He never said it was over for them. She had believed that they can make it to forever but he seemed less interested in her because she wasn't Camille or someone famous. She missed the old him the one who told her facts about stuff she didn't know about the one who taught her math when she was failing. But she had lost him to Camille and to fame.

Airplanes scared her, she hated flying so much but she was going to Los Angeles with her mother, little brother Seth, little sister Melanie along with her best friends. She was leaving Minnesota and a few hours she would be in Los Angeles with the people she loved the most. The waiting area kept her thinking about a new song for her to write while her friends were studying their lines for the television show they got on.

"You don't need him Ky. He lost a great girl." said her best friend Natalie who layed her head on her shoulder.

"True Kylie, he's Mr. Popstar now traveling the world with his three best friends. I bet you he won't be even in the Palm Woods when we arrive!" said her other best friend Helen who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Guys stop! She doesn't need to hear about him right now! This is her time to shine and show him that she is better off without him!" said her last best friend Aimee who was holding on to her hockey bag.

"Enough!" she said softly writing the new song in her notebook.

A few hours later they arrived to Los Angeles National Airport. Her long black wavy hair was a mess but she wasn't gonna fix it. She grabbed her stuff from the cabinet and sighed as she got out of the airplane. With her best friends and her family being excited to be in Los Angeles, she should have been excited just like them but she wasn't because he was in her mind once again.

She looked around the airport looking for Griffin and Gustavo Rocque but instead who she saw was Katie Knight & Mrs. Knight waiting for them outside the airport with Kelly Wright, Gustavo's assistant. Her little sister ran towards Katie as they shared a big hug and squealed, her brother didn't even mind he was keeping busy with his cellphone. Her mom smiled and gave Mrs. Knight a hug. Kelly gave her warming smile and greeting her and her friends.

The ride to the Palm Woods wasn't quiet but she was glad it wasn't. Katie and Melanie were talking about going to the pool later and make some money. Her brother kept looking out of the window looking at the sights of Hollywood. Her friends were looking at the Pop Tiger once again talking about Dak Zevon's new single. Kelly told her that Gustavo couldn't make it because he had an interview set up at the Palm Woods for BTR and her in a next few days.

"Great I'm stuck with Big Time Rush for the rest of my Hollywood career." she said sarcastically.

"They aren't that bad Kylie, they are pretty good guys." Kelly said as she looked down at her cellphone seeing that Gustavo had texted her if she had picked up Kylie up.

"Kelly, Logan is her ex boyfriend. He never tried contacting her at all even when we went back to Minnesota for two days. He never said it was over." Katie said softly looking at Melanie's binder.

A few minutes later the ride had became quiet but it calmed her down as she finish writing her song about him. The limo door was finally open, her best friends got out quickly behind them was Katie, Melanie, Seth, Kelly, then her mom and Mrs. Knight. She was the last one out of the limo and she didn't mind at all.

She walked behind them as she saw the excitement in their faces, she wanted to also have that but it didn't happen. She was glad that she had her guitar in her hand, she walked passed Camille and Jo talking about Logan and Kendall. She passed Carlos acting his normal self. She looked up and saw James smiling sadly at her and she smiled back sadly waving hi and walked away to the tents to finish writing her song but she didn't know that Kendall and Logan were in the lobby spying on her.

"She's here Logan. You have to tell her sorry." Kendall said softly as he saw his girl best friend sitting alone in the tents with her guitar.

"I have Camille Kendall. She and I were just a little fling." Logan said as he saw James and Carlos going were Kylie was and heard her sing.

"_Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget, did you forget about me?_" Kylie sung as she played along with her guitar.

Logan noticed her chocolate brown eyes with tears in her eyes, this song must have been written for him. He knew he had made mistake about not calling her or keeping in touch but he wouldn't regret being with Camille, she brought him joy and happiness just like Kylie did but it was a fling with Kylie but with Camille it was _true love. _Somewhere he and Kylie went wrong maybe they weren't meant to be or that she was just not that smart for him.

Kendall and Logan walked where Kylie was performing at, everyone at the Palm Woods were listening to her sing including Mr. Bitters! The guitar dude had played along to her and felt the pain she was feeling. Everyone had saw her emotions of the song she was singing, tears came down her face. Kendall saw Kylie look up and saw them and didn't smile but kept singing.

"_Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us." _Kylie kept singing.

Logan looked at her then looked down it was about him. The words she sung was hitting him hard, he had forgotten about them the love they had shared. He remembered when he first held her hand it was during their school field trip to Utah. There he had asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes, he had remembered everything now.

"_But somewhere we went wrong we were once so strong our love is like a song, you can't forget it." _she kept singing.

Logan didn't make contact with Camille what Kylie sung was true, their love was like a song and he couldn't forget it. He didn't know where they went wrong, he just stopped calling her and forgot about her right away. Maybe it was Hollywood Fever that got to him when he first got to Los Angeles.

"_So now I guess this is where we have to stand did you regret ever holding my hand? Never again, please don't forget, don't forget."_

He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes and felt guilty, he never did regret holding her hand. How could he be so stupid letting this amazing girl go? He had remembered when she needed his help in math and how she loved learning things when he told her random facts that he knew.

"_We had it all, we were just to fall even more in love, then we were before I won't forget, I won't forget about us."_

They were in love madly in love with each other, Logan remembered how she loved learning things from him like back flips and always making her laugh. She wasn't like him but he didn't mind, he had fell deeply in love with her because of personality and how she treated him as a person. How did he forget all about that?

"_But somewhere we went wrong we were once so strong our love is like a song, you can't forget it." _

Their eyes locked for a minute, he had wanted to mouth 'I'm sorry' to her but nothing came out at all. He was sitting there looking like a fool who had hurt the girl who truly cared and loved him. He saw James rubbing her back, he had felt slightly jealous of their closeness but he knew he made a mistake and he had to live with it.

"_Somewhere we went wrong we were once so strong our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all."_

Where did they go wrong? He had finally knew where they went wrong, he had broken all his promises to her. He promised he would call her every single day and even text her. Also that no other girl can replace her because she was the one he wanted to be with _forever _but then he met Camille.

"_And at last all the pictures have been burned and all the past is just a lesson that we learned I won't forget, please don't forget us."_

The pictures that they had together wasn't burned it was kept in a box for him, he wondered if she burned everything they had together? This wasn't a lesson he can learn from he made a mistake and he knew he couldn't go back and re do everything and fix everything between them.

"_Somewhere we went wrong our love is like a song but you won't sing along you've forgotten about us. Don't forget."_

Kylie looked up as she saw every one from the Palm Woods giving her a standing ovation. James gave her hug as Carlos gave her thumps up. She saw Kendall approving her song and wiped his tears but last she saw Logan standing next to Camille acting lovey dovey. She knew before she would run out and cry but this time she was stronger and walked towards them.

"Thank you Logan for breaking my heart and making me realize that you were never the one at all. You're a lesson that I learned from never to fall for someone who breaks their promises. I hope you are happy with her but I won't be running back to you." she said as she left Camille and Logan wide eyed.

She smiled to herself, she was finally moving on. All she needed was closure.


End file.
